Karen Walker
Real Name: Karen Lynn Walker Case: '''Unusual Phenomenon '''Location: '''California '''Date: December 1969 Case Details: Karen Walker was the only child of Jeanne and Tom Walker, born in 1949. She loved to read stories with her parents; one particular story she liked was "The Three Musketeers". This symbolized the closeness she had with her parents. When Karen was seventeen, she began dating a man named Jim Alvarado. Jim did not do well in school, so Karen often tutored him in an attempt to bring his grades up. On some occasions, when his mind would wander, she would kick his leg in order to bring him back to focus. Sadly, in December of 1969, Karen, then twenty, was diagnosed with a fatal form of cancer, Ewing's Sarcoma. She began extensive radiation and chemotherapy treatments. On February 20, 1970, she suffered an agonizing setback. She had terrible pains in her leg, which was where her cancer started. However, Karen tried to live with the cancer. In March, Jim proposed to Karen, and they planned to marry on December 19. However, on December 7, she lapsed into a coma. Her father Tom often brought her a rose to place next to her bed. One night, she awoke from her coma and spoke to her mother Jeanne. She said that it was her time to pass away and that she was choosing to go. She died on December 17, 1970, two days before she was due to be married. After Karen's death, she apparently began contacting her family from beyond the grave. Jim claimed that after on the night after Karen's death, he felt that she kicked him, which she had previously done to keep him focused while they were studying. A few weeks later, the Walkers went to visit relatives in San Francisco. While there, they sought after psychics and mediums, hoping to contact Karen's spirit. After three failed attempts, they left to go back home. While passing through Santa Barbera, they decided to contact a medium who Jeanne had once read about. The medium was Rev. George Daisley; when they contacted him, he said that he was booked for several months. However, he claimed that he then received a message from the spirits, which said that he had to see them immediately. The Walkers agreed to limit the information that they gave to Rev. Daisley. They did tell him that their daughter had passed recently, but did not give him her name. The meeting began at 10 am. He told them that she was with them and that she is no longer in pain. He then said that she and her parents were "The Three Musketeers" and that they would always be together. The Walker were certain that Rev. Daisley would not know this information. Soon, he identified the spirit as "Karen" and said that her birthday was on January 12. He also accurately described two photographs of Karen as a child. Jeanne claims that Karen has contacted with her several times, and influenced her to write a book about her experiences called "Always, Karen" which was published in 1975. Jeanne believes, based on what Karen has told her, that when we die, we go into another dimension. According to Karen, the body dies, but there is a new body that is waiting for everyone. Extra Notes: The case was featured as a part of the October 21, 1994 episode. Results: Unsolved. Rev. Daisley passed away in 2001 at the age of ninety. Links: * Karen Walker at Death Records * Always, Karen on Amazon.com * Some concluding thoughts on life after death * Messages From The Other Side * Karen Walker and George Daisley at Find a Grave ---- Category:California Category:1969 Category:1970 Category:Unusual Phenomenon Cases Category:ESP Cases Category:Unsolved